Make you feel my love
by Tristana Black
Summary: "...Él había cambiado. Estaba seguro de ello. No era la misma persona que ella había conocido hacía ya tantos años y ya muchos se lo habían dicho. Ella lo sabía pero no quería verlo. No después de haberla tratado en la forma en que lo había hecho..."


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El debraye es totalmente mío. Esta historia está creada para personas mayores de 13 años. Pero si gente de menor edad puede entender lo que se dice en el fic, sean bienvenidos.**

**Esta es un SongFic con la canción de "Make you feel my love" de Adele. Es preciosa la canción y les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen. **

**Espero que la disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make you feel my love<strong>_

**Por Tristana Black**

Él había cambiado. Estaba seguro de ello. No era la misma persona que ella había conocido hacía ya tantos años y ya muchos se lo habían dicho. Ella lo sabía pero no quería verlo. No después de haberla tratado en la forma en que lo había hecho. No la culpaba. ¿Cómo iba ella a amar a alguien como él? Tan despreciable, tan enfermo. Tan maldito. Miró por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia formaban figuras multiformes e intentaba encontrarles un sentido. Así como intentaba encontrarle un jodido sentido a su puñetera vida. ¿Es que acaso no podía cambiar? ¿Es que ese era su destino después de todo? Se rehusaba a creerlo y a aceptarlo como tal. Estaba en sus manos ser diferente. No ser un cobarde como su padre ni como cualquier otro.

Tenía aún las palabras de su madre grabadas en su memoria: "_Ella es diferente y nunca será como tú"._ Por supuesto que no. Ella era diferente, si, pero era mucho mejor persona que él y toda su familia junta. Su madre siempre le había apoyado en todo lo que él quería hacer y siempre buscaba la mejor manera de mantenerlo contento. Y él lo apreciaba, claro que si. Sin embargo, era hora de que él hiciera las cosas por si mismo. Ya era tiempo de que dejara de sentir miedo y preocuparse por lo que fueran a decir o hacer los demás.

¿Y si le cazaban ahora que la guerra había terminado? ¿Era él un criminal de guerra? No podía dejar de pensar en ello. No podía con la simple sensación de tener que ser ella precisamente quien le apresara. ¿Era prudente ir y buscarla? No lo sabía y tampoco sabía que era lo que deparaba su inhóspito futuro al sentirse condenado por todo lo que había pasado.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

El frío de Londres en invierno era, quizás, el peor de todos. No entendía cuándo había ido a parar al Londres Muggle después de todo. El estar en su mansión le hastiaba. Le hacía recordar lo que Bellatrix le había hecho. El terror en los ojos de Hermione le torturaban por no haber hecho nada que la hiciera salvarla de las garras de su temible tía. Su único consuelo era que esa noche había salido con vida. Lloró, claro que si. Por cobardía, por no haber enfrentado a la tía Bella cuando debió hacerlo.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde porque ella había hecho su vida y no se había quedado estancada pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, así como él. En lo que pudo haber sido si le hubiera pedido que le escuchara. Que le creyera cuando le había dicho que había cambiado después de haber tenido esa discusión tan terrible en la que todo había terminado. Esa vez en que ella le había dicho que le amaba después de haberle hecho el amor.

Se sintió desesperado porque no sabía lo que eso significaba. No sabía lo que era el amor y tampoco lo entendía porque sabía que era algo muy distinto al amor de madre que Narcissa siempre profesaba para él. Era diferente porque ella era quien se lo había dicho. Después de haberla tratado como la trató. En ese momento se sintió atrapado y abrumado porque no sabía cómo amar ni cómo dejarse amar y era precisamente _ella_ quien le amaba.

Quería decirle que ya había comprendido lo que esas palabras significaban, lo que el sentimiento en si significaba. Que nunca debió haberla dejado marcharse por la puerta. Haberle dicho que él también la amaba como nunca pudo imaginar. Ella lo había hecho cambiar y ella lo sabía cuando le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él y que él también debería estarlo. Porque se había convertido en una persona nueva. En alguien con quien ella _deseaba_ estar.

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no - one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Lamentaba que nadie le hubiera enseñado a ser una persona menos fría. Lamentaba no haber tenido la atención y el cariño en su vida que muchos otros tuvieron. Lamentó haber nacido como nació y lamentó aún más haberla lastimado con sus palabras tan hirientes. Lamentó haberla llamado _Sangresucia_ y esas palabras estaban grabadas en su piel como Potter tenía la leyenda de _"I must not tell lies" _que Umbridge le grabó en la mano.

Ya había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarla. Sabía dónde vivía pues mucho no había cambiado desde la última vez que la buscó. Nadie sabía de su relación y era algo más que obvio. Él había sido fiel servidor de Lord Voldemort y ahora ella era un auror. Estaba en su deber buscarlo y llevarlo a juicio a pesar de nunca haber hecho nada de lo que pudieran juzgarle. Sin embargo el escozor que alguna vez sintió en su antebrazo izquierdo le perseguía a cualquier lado al que fuera. Y a pesar de que nunca volvió a arderle de verdad, sentía aún como si la piel se le quemara de una forma indescriptible.

Nunca entendió el por qué más siempre lo había sabido. Hermione Granger era la única que le había ganado. La única que se había atrevido a golpearle. Siempre había sentido algo por ella. Al principio lo canalizó en un odio terrible, haciéndolo tratarla de la peor manera. Convertirse en su padre, en Bellatrix. Sonrió al recordar el puñetazo que le dio en tercer curso y fue donde entendió que no la odiaba, sino todo lo contrario. La admiraba por no dejarse amedrentar y por ser tan valiente. Lo que él nunca había podido ser.

Y tampoco entendía por qué sonreía con el simple pensamiento. Con el olor de su cabello y sus dientes chuecos. Con el pensamiento de que jamás volvería al colegio y la suposición de que ella tampoco lo haría. El haberla visto en la Mansión le había abierto un hueco en el pecho que creyó jamás cerraría. Hasta que fueron por su padre para interrogarlo.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

Ella había liderado la entrevista y yo no paré de mirarla en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa. Ya no teníamos nada más que ocultar. Todo había terminado el día en que Harry Potter volvió a la vida en los brazos del Guardabosques. Ese día en que Bellatrix murió. Cuando Voldemort cayó. No teníamos nada que ocultar y aún así teníamos miedo. Estábamos viviendo en carne propia lo que los hijos de muggles habían sentido. Fue entonces que la entendí a ella.

No el importaba mojarse pues se había dado cuenta de lo que quería. Por eso salió de su apartamento, dejando la vista del cristal para enfrentarse a la tormenta que se cernía sobre Londres. Porque esta vez no tendría miedo. Quizás le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta, pero no más. No iba a perder más tiempo encerrándose en una burbuja que nunca explotaría.

Estaba listo y de una forma u otra se sentía completamente maravilloso. El saber que por fin podría tenerla de vuelta. El sentimiento de desasosiego estaba desvaneciéndose finalmente y aquello le hacía sonreír. No de forma retorcida y terrorífica, sino de esas sonrisas que no puedes ocultar porque te sientes feliz. Porque necesitaba tener esa esperanza que Hermione le había hecho crear en su ser. Ese rayito de luz que ella le brindaba estaba a punto de apagarse y no quería sumergirse en la errante oscuridad de nuevo.

Sabía que quizás existiera la posibilidad de que no quisiera volverlo a ver jamás y estaba bien. Estaba consciente porque al menos él sabría lo que había hecho por ella. La energía que de pronto sintió dentro de él se debía a que estaba haciendo algo riesgoso por primera vez en su vida que no envolviera a todos los demás. Lo hacía por él. Y más importante aún, por ella. Caminaba por la avenida porque iba a ir a buscarla, sin importarle estar completamente empapado por haber olvidado el paraguas. Porque también se había olvidado la varita y no le importaba pasar por un muggle más. Porque haría todo por ella para que ella sintiera su amor.

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Se sacudió el cabello empapado y entró al edificio con tintes de oscuridad. Era tarde, lo sabía, y también sabía que ese día Hermione estaría en casa. Quizás dándose un baño de tina, quizás leyendo alguna novela con el sonido de la repiqueteante lluvia pegar contra su ventana de fondo. Tocó a la puerta una vez con tres golpes secos y restregó los pies en el tapete de la entrada mientras observaba el número 12 en la puerta debajo de la mirilla.

El verde de la puerta se abrió casi en segundos y ella apareció ahí, sosteniéndose la bata debajo del cuello con una mano y el cabello mojado. Se sorprendió, claro que si porque no había pensado en verlo en su puerta. La puerta no se abrió de más pues tenía visitas. ¿Quién era? Draco no lo sabría, pero dentro de su departamento se encontraba Ginny Weasley, preparando la cena.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?—_preguntó ella en tono tajante, sin dejar que la puerta se abriera más de la cuenta impidiendo que se mirara hacia el interior. Le miró sorprendida por lo empapado que estaba y se mordió el labio al no poderle permitir que pasara.

_-"Vine a disculparme"—_respondió él, sin explicarse por qué no lo dejaba pasar a ese departamento que tantas veces había visitado. Quizás porque no era prudente que lo vieran con ella y que pensaran que se estaba acostando con un criminal, que a fin de cuentas era completamente real. No le riñó y no le pidió explicaciones.

_-"Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Estoy ocupada, no puedo atenderte en este momento"_

"_Hermione, espera. Por favor."—_le dijo sosteniendo la puerta de un movimiento para que no la cerrara. Ella le miró intrigada pero sin ganas de escucharle. La había lastimado al tratarla de esa forma en su departamento aquella noche que le había confesado que lo amaba_.—"Fui terriblemente estúpido al no corresponderte. Lo sé y he cargado con eso durante semanas. Me es casi imposible no estar contigo y me duele tu ausencia. Me duele tanto porque… porque yo también te amo."_

Tenía un gesto duro y casi inmutable. Quizás era por el trabajo, quizás por todo lo que había pasado. O tal vez porque simplemente le odiaba y eso no sabía como lo podría tomar Draco aunque realmente ya lo sabía. Muy dentro de él sabía que Hermione Granger podría odiarlo. Tanto, como todos sus amigos. Tal vez como la persona que estaba dentro y que ella se rehusaba a dejarle ver por una u otra razón.

_-"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" _

_-"Antes no me pude dar cuenta porque tenía miedo. Miedo de no ser la persona que_ tú creías que podía llegar a ser. Pero me he dado cuenta de que al estar sin ti no soy la persona que quiero ser. No soy como tu me has enseñado a ser. Porque se que te lastimé. Se que lo arruiné y he venido aquí a pedirte una segunda oportunidad."

_-"Draco yo… yo no sé si esto sea buena idea en este momento. Yo.."—_le decía mientras veía para dentro del apartamento y luego lo miraba a él.

Draco comenzó a preguntarse quién sería esa persona y deseó que fuera una mujer, no alguien más. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubiera enamorado de alguien más y de pronto todos sus argumentos comenzaron a sonarle estúpidos y lo que había querido hacer le parecía ahora quizás algo desesperado. Pero ¿qué más le quedaba? Se arrodilló, haciendo que la chica se llevara la mano a la boca reprimiendo un pequeño gritito de asombro.

_-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

_-"Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo?"—_le dijo él mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo de su gabardina y la abría para mostrarle un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Ella no supo que decir. Permaneció estática bajo el marco de la puerta así durante un buen rato. El sonido de los trastes al lavarse y una pelea de los vecinos del departamento de al lado junto con las gotas de lluvia del exterior era lo único que se escuchaba. Todo fue silencio de un momento a otro y a Draco Malfoy lo llenó una angustia que no podía describir. ¿Por qué no respondía?

Se puso en pie y vio como las lágrimas de Hermione corrían por su rostro y él no podía hacer nada por secarlas e impedirlas. Sintió un frío parecido al que producían los dementores y la desazón que había en su corazón era producida por el silencio de la castaña y por no haber obtenido respuesta alguna. Le entregó la cajita de terciopelo negro y le dijo que se divirtiera con sus visitas.

_-"No te molestaré más. Deseo que seas muy feliz, Hermione, y quiero que sepas que a mi me hiciste feliz. Adiós"_

¿Qué más podía decirle sino eso? ¿La verdad sobre lo que había sido cuando estuvo con ella? Haría todo por ella, y si alejarse de ella quería decir que ella estaría feliz, también lo haría. No podía esperar nada más de ella cuando él la había defraudado antes. Cuando había desistido de su amor en cuánto ella se había sincerado en un estado de vulnerabilidad.

La lluvia le dio de lleno en la cara haciendo que sus lágrimas pasaran desapercibidas con las gotas de agua que estaban golpeándole como cuchillos en el pálido rostro. Abrió los brazos en cruz y se mantuvo ahí unos instantes para luego comenzar a caminar calle abajo. Miraba los automóviles pasar como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si siempre los hubiera conocido y no hubiera renegado de ellos antes.

¿Qué sería de él ahora? No creía amar a alguien de la misma forma en que había amado a Hermione Granger y sabía que nadie le amaría igual. Que nadie le rozaría la piel como ella y que a nadie le haría el amor como se lo hacía a ella. Porque la amaba, con todas sus fuerzas oscuras y claras dentro de él. Porque había salido de una sempiterna penumbra y lo tuvo todo. Y ahora, por haber dudado tan solo un segundo, lo había perdido todo.

Se mantuvo de pie en una esquina, sin avanzar a ningún lado. Esperando que la castaña corriera a sus brazos sabiendo que eso quizás no pasaría porque seguramente estaba muy ocupada con quien fuera que estuviera en su casa. Quizás era Potter. Quizás era Weasley. Y no la culpaba. Ella tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, pero él hubiera preferido que la hiciera con él, juntos como lo habían pensado y como él lo había deseado desde el momento en que la había conocido.

_-"¡Draco! ¡Espera!"_

Escuchó sus gritos por debajo del ruido de las bocinas de los automóviles y el sonido sordo de la lluvia al estrellarse contra el suelo. Se detuvo en seco y caminó rápido hasta el otro extremo, sin percatarse de que la luz había cambiado a verde.

_-"¡No, Draco! ¡Cuidado!"_

Se detuvo en seco cuando unas luces prácticamente le cegaron y luego sintió como si un hipogrifo le hubiera pisoteado y al elevarlo lo hubiera dejado caer sin importarle si podría romperse algo con el impacto contra el pavimento. Le dolía la cabeza y los brazos, pero todo lo demás estaba bien. Abrió los ojos y la lluvia le caía a los ojos. Todo se escuchaba lejano. La voz de los transeúntes con la de quienes se bajaban de sus auto para ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo reaccionar a pesar de verla un tanto borroso. Le pareció ver un ángel cuidándolo para que nada malo le pasara.

_-"Hermione, viniste."-_le dijo levantando una mano para ponérsela en el rostro. Ella lloraba y no comprendía por qué. Le vino de reojo un color rojizo en la superficie de su mano y la observó sin decir nada. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo ni por qué ella estaba llorando.—_"Hermione yo… lo siento…lo siento tanto."_

_-"Shh… No digas nada. Por favor. Ya va a venir la ambulancia."_—respondió ella a una pregunta que Draco nunca le hizo. La muchacha se veía alterada, intentando mantener la calma sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. SE miró las manos cubiertas de sangre y le puso una de ellas en la frente al rubio. Sentía que le temblaban y que quizás todo se habría terminado. Draco sonrió y tosió un par de veces quejándose por el dolor.

_-"Te has puesto el anillo."—_dijo él mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes esta vez sin podérselas limpiar porque por alguna razón, no podía moverse bien. Estaba empezando a comprender que lo que había pasado no había sido un hipogrifo lanzándolo al vacío, sino un automóvil estrellándose contra él a medio cruce peatonal. Se estaba dando cuenta que estaba bastante malherido y que no sentía las piernas.—_"Sabía que te gustaría."_

Hermione no respondió nada. Simplemente asentía y le tomaba la mano a Draco. Le rompía el alma verlo llorar y sabía que la situación era grave. No sabía qué hacer para hacerle sentir mejor y ella no sabía cómo actuar. Ya habían hablado a la ambulancia y parecía no llegar y Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse.

_-"Eso es porque me conoces mejor que nadie."—_guardó silencio y luego volvió a hablar porque sintió necesario aclararle que no había nadie en su apartamento además de su mejor amiga_—"era Ginny quien estaba arriba. No había nadie más."_

_-"Hermione… Te haré muy feliz, lo juro. Haré que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad."—_sentía que la vista se le nublaba y el frío lo embargaba casi por completo—"_Verás que valdrá la pena, Hermione, te haré muy feliz y… sentirás todo el amor que siento yo por ti. Ya lo verás. Seremos muy felices…y todo quedará en el pasado. Todo será mejor….Porque yo te… te amo. No me olvides."—_Y después de eso, todo se volvió oscuridad.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_-"Yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré y jamás te olvidaré."—_respondió Hermione cuando Draco cerró los ojos y tosió nuevamente. Le dio un beso en los labios y de pronto sintió la languidez de su cuerpo y la mano del rubio soltó la suya. Hermione soltó a llorar porque sabía que Draco no despertaría jamás. Y sabía que si no hubiera tardado tanto en bajar por él, Draco seguiría con vida.

Ginny Weasley bajó a ver por qué había tanto alboroto y vio a Hermione arrodillada en el suelo junto a un cuerpo sin vida. Se acercó para corroborar con miedo que se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Se preguntó por qué Hermione no utilizaba la varita. ¿Qué importaba que estuviera rodeada de muggles? ¿Qué importaba que la descubrieran?

Luego pensó que quizás no la llevaba encima y que Draco tampoco lo hacía. Sacó la suya y se acercó a Hermione. Puso la mano en el cuello del rubio pero no sentía latido alguno. Estaba corroborando que Draco Malfoy había muerto por el impacto del automóvil que había chocado contra él.

Era como si Hermione hubiera esperado que alguien le confirmara que el corazón de su amado había dejado de latir para aceptar que ya había terminado todo. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y Ginny impidió que alguien más se acercara a ella. Ni siquiera los paramédicos. Esa sería la última vez que Hermione Granger abrazara a Draco Malfoy.

Draco había cambiado gracias a Hermione. Y Hermione sabría que Draco Malfoy había cambiado por ella. Porque la amaba. Estaba terrible e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella y no había fuerza o poder humano que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y ella siempre lo supo.

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love, _

_To make you feel my love_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Díganmelo todo en un review!<strong>_


End file.
